Coming Out
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron and Shockwave fluff. G1, IDW, AU, homosexual themes, profanity.


Coming Out.

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave (G1)**

WANRING: Contains homosexual themes and topics. 

Shifting, Shockwave felt the warmth of his mate against his back. It was early morning, that much he could tell without having to online all of his systems—the morning buzz being heard from just down the street.  
Feeling the sheets move, he felt a warm hand slide its way up his side, making him give a lethargic breath. "Mmm, I didn't realise you were awake," he murmured, his optic still offline as he felt Megatron pull him in closer, his rump going against the mech's crotch.

"Must be a bond thing," whispered the silver mech, giving a soft grin as he moved further into his mate, feeling his body warmth. His sleep hadn't been the best, but he always seemed to wake up early, and when he did, it was near impossible to get back to stasis.  
Waking up on weekends was better, though, because his bonded was still there beside him, and neither of them had to get up immediately. That and he wasn't woken up by the horrid sound of the alarm beside his head screaming into his audio. That was always a plus.

Feeling his antennae twitch, Shockwave gave a comforted sigh, relaxing his form as he felt the larger mech's hand take his hip. "Don't even start," he mused, giving a soft chuckle as he heard Megatron let out a light laugh. He was way too tired to make love right now.

"Can't blame a mech for trying," said Megatron, his optics finally coming online as he leant up onto his elbow and gave a tired yawn, the back of his hand covering his mouth. "Besides, I wasn't trying to do anything funny, I promise. I was just wanting to be against you."

Turning his head over his shoulder, Shockwave didn't believe it. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Mr. Megatron?" he asked in his English accent, Megatron's lips curving into a perfect smirk.

"As much as I do love being intimate with you, I promise it's not a lie," said the former warlord, giving a soft smile. "It's the weekend, I have all day to ravage you, and right now, I simply wish to share the berth with my lover."

Putting his hands behind him, Shockwave pushed himself up, the sheets falling to his lap. "You assume that I'll just allow you to take me," he said with in a cheeky manner, slipping his thighs around the mech to sit himself on his lap, his hands against the broad chest.

"Heh, and you think I'm bad for wanting you? Shockwave, you're naked on my lap… what do you expect?" asked the older mech, giving a toothy grin, his canines perfectly align. He could feel his systems waking up now, along with something else-his limp cable being pushed beneath the mech's rounded aft.

Feeling the cool piercing move against him, Shockwave leant down, his arms folding into his lover's chest. "I guess I can't blame you for that one," he admitted, giving an inward smile. "But I do enjoy the feel of your body against mine, even in a non-sexual manner." There was nothing better to him than the lovely feel of a mech against him. There was no denying it; he was a one-hundred-percent homosexual mech.

Giving a light smile, Megatron let his hand go against Shockwave's back, running over the soft curves. "Tell me, when did you first realise you were into the same team?" he asked, letting his fingers run over the curved rump. Shockwave still kept his shape even with all of his working. He was certainly a mech who kept his figure the way he liked it. Thin, masculine, curved. Primus, it was perfect to feel against his own form.

Perking his antennae forward, Shockwave leant up onto his elbows for a moment, his thighs against the outsides of his mate's, the sheets having been kicked off. "Erm… probably when I was just a youngling," he said, his accent soft as he remembered. "I guess I always knew I was never truly into femmes. They just never struck me as the… type," he said, turning away for a moment as he felt his face warm up.  
"Mechs just seemed, I can't quite put it into words," he laughed, shaking his head. "You know teenage mechs, Megatron, you were once one. It's just a feeling you know. I wasn't proud of it, nor did I wish to accept it. I hid it most of my life due to my parents."

Megatron's optics lowered for a moment. There was quite a difference in Shockwave's and his sexual teenage years. Shockwave may have liked mechs, but everything he did was perfectly normal to Cybertron. Earth customs were different, but on both Earth and Cybertron, what Megatron had committed in some of his wildest fantasies was highly illegal.  
"With your father on your back about it, I'm surprised you were able to even come out," he stated, running his hand against the mech's shoulder as his optics softened. "Your father never had proof, but… was it honestly that hard to tell?" he asked, not meaning to sound rude or judgmental. Shockwave was just very proper, and it was sometimes a major give away when he did certain things.

"Megatron, I may be a little posh sometimes, but I was brought up in a strict and proper family," said Shockwave, his voice being soft as he ran a finger across the scar on Megatron's chest. "My father… Well, he never gave me a lot of privacy, I guess. I was his son, and I was to take his place and do something right for Cybertron. He saw that as me taking his place in the cult he ran. But when he suspected I was gay, it was because he found things in my room rather than my personality. That and my mother always badgered me about the femme who lived next door."  
It had been highly embarrassing when his father had found his secret stash of things in his berth-room. His father had also searched through his computer, but thankfully, Shockwave had been smart enough to erase all traces of the things he had enjoyed watching when home alone.  
"When he suspected, I was shunned from him, even though he had no true evidence. Any young mech could have… those things in his dresser," he said, clearing his throat as he didn't wish for Megatron to continue on with what he had found. "And so the next best thing to change Cybertron was the military."

"You do know the military is strict on relationships, don't you?" asked Megatron. "Not in my own, but on Cybertron law…" he added, knowing that his own army was no way near what military standards were like on Cybertron.

"Well of course I did," said Shockwave, as if it were common knowledge. "But I wasn't in a relationship, nor did I ever expect to be in one," he stated, sitting back up. "You know very well that I never truly had interests in making a relationship with anyone. Besides, I never really had the experience before to actually… take that next step." It was probably a good thing, because he knew how jealous Megatron could get about his mate having past partners.  
Before Megatron, Shockwave had never truly had a partner. Coma, his old school friend, had been nothing sexual to him. And even though she tried to force herself onto him, things never got that far. Not only because he didn't like her that way, but because he left for the military, too. And before that, all the bars he had gone to had just been for personal experience in how they operated. He wasn't the kind of mech to have a one night stand… besides the drunken incident with Cyanide.  
Seven had been different. Yes, he had been his first true crush when he was a youngling, and how he had truly accepted that he was gay. But the mech left him for his secret, and Seven had never had those feelings for him, anyway.

Megatron gave a smile, his fingers still running up and down the mech's shoulder. "I know what it's like to be confused in situations, certainly when it comes to sexual needs. But, how did you truly accept that you were into mechs?" he asked, wanting to understand how Shockwave really operated around the sight of other mechs.

"How could I resist a powerful and perfectly built mech like you?" asked Shockwave, giving a light chuckle as he slipped his hands up the toned belly plates of his mate, feeling the bulge beneath his aft stir for a moment.  
"I guess I realised when I experienced my first… sexual experience with a computer," he confessed, feeling his cheeks go dark once more, Megatron giving a light grin. "The bodies interested me more. The personalities. Just… everything, I guess. Watching femmes never really made my oil heat up like mechs did. And as I watched them, I… I wanted to experience it against my own metal. I wanted to explore myself, and so in my childish embarrassment, I went to the store and bought some things."

Giving a wide grin, Megatron couldn't help but laugh as his mate give him a light slap on the chest. "I'm sorry, you're just… hmm, adorable when you're embarrassed," he said, his fangs showing as he gave another soft laugh. "Muscle turns you on, then?" he asked, running a hand down Shockwave's well-toned stomach.

Placing his hand to Megatron's wrist, Shockwave felt his antennae perk back at the touch, his thighs loosening around his mate's. "I wouldn't say it's pure muscle, Megatron. I'm not into inflation or any of those ridiculous over-sized things. What came with you was an additional bonus. You're an attractive mech, a… powerful and sometimes difficult mech. I guess I found myself attracted to a puzzle of different pieces," he said, his hand moving to take the ebony one, intertwining their fingers.

Looking to their hands, Megatron gave a small, one-sided smile. "A puzzle that only you could solve," he said, looking to his mate's single optic. "Your father was wrong about you," he stated, lifting his other hand to take Shockwave's cheek. "You're a wonderful mech. A compassionate, intelligent, and… very attractive mech. You'd be the same mech if you were straight or not. But it's what makes you special to me that you aren't. That you love me," he explained, rubbing his thumb against the mech's cheek as he felt is heat up.

"You're too kind, honestly," Shockwave almost stammered, having to pull his optic away in his own bashfulness. "I'm not as innocent as everyone seems to believe, Megatron. Remember, I was once a commander beneath you. I've committed murder to protect the fighting cause, but… that's what war is. And no law applies to that. And it's knowing that that makes me able to forgive myself. It's simple logic to see it that way."

Frowning, Megatron leant up onto his elbows, Shockwave still on his lap. "Shockwave, if it weren't for my orders, you'd still be that innocent mech. Don't ever blame yourself. It was my orders, and you were an obedient and loyal soldier to me. I regret making you do such things, believe me when I say that. I would never see you as a sinner. Ever."

Placing his hands onto his thighs, Shockwave felt his antennae lower for a moment. "I don't blame you, Megatron. I can't. I could never…" he murmured, lifting his hand to touch his mate's sharp cheek. "I will forever be loyal to you, in ways you can't even possibly imagine, my Liege," he said, making a small noise as he realised he called his mate by rank.

Arching his optics, Megatron overlapped his mate's hand with his own, moving it to his lips to give the mech's servos a light kiss. "If it were anyone else to rank me, I'd be displeased, but knowing how much you care for me, I can let it slip," he said, looking to the former Guardian. "Your father was still wrong in abandoning you because of your sexual preferences. And for that… I thank him," he said, feeling Shockwave tense for a moment.  
"If it weren't for you choosing the military, you never would have become my soldier. I do not appreciate what your father had said or done, but in the long run, his disgraceful acts have placed you in my lap… Quite literally," he mused, giving a light smile.

Shockwave gave a light chuckle, looking to his mate's body beneath him. Primus, every muscle plate and curve was more delicious than the next. How it turned him on so much. How he wished to feel the mech inside him, against him and all around him. He couldn't fully explain why he enjoyed mechs so much, but in the end, his sexuality didn't need an answer. It was simply who he was.  
"Watching you teach those recruits…" he breathed, intertwining their fingers once more as Megatron had leant back down. "The thoughts that raced through my processor. Primus, I watched you sweat so many times, your body pushing itself to the limits…" he remembered, the images of the former Decepticon ruler jogging back and forth until he was nothing but a mess of sweat and musk.  
"I… uh," he started, giving a bit of an embarrassed laugh. "One time when I was ordered to help, I remember you came back to the bench, and asked for a towel to wipe yourself down with. But I wouldn't give you the one I had in my hands."

Quirking an optic ridge, Megatron watched his mate. "I remember," he said, having thought his actions were quite strange. "Luckily there was an extra one on the next bench. Now why wouldn't you give it to me?"

Running his free hand down the back of his neck, the violet and ivory mech turned away. "After watching you, my mind had slipped itself from reality, and I was being pushed into my own fantasies. I hadn't realised until you came back that I have become quite… excited by your performance," he confessed. "As you can imagine, that towel had become my new best friend in such circumstances."

Giving a laugh, Megatron leant his head back into the pillows. "You're classic, do you know that?" he said, giving a grin as the mech hid his face behind his hands.  
Leaning up, he parted the mech's hands, pulling the mech down over him, his hands running down the mech's curved back once more. "I wouldn't have you any other way, Shockwave," he said softly, his systems giving s soft purr as he felt the mech's cable go against his lower belly.

Giving a soft breath, Shockwave gave his mate a tender nuzzle, feeling the other mech's cable go against the back of his parted thighs. The images instantly made his form stiffen in delight. "All this talk of mech on mech has made me quite flustered," he whispered shyly, though with intent.

Leaning his hands down to take Shockwave's rump once more, Megatron smirked. "You find that hot, don't you?" he grinned. "Two cables against one another…"

Shockwave simply chuckled, having no shame in telling Megatron what he liked. "Nothing turns me on more than the feel of a masculine mech against me," he all but purred into his mate's audio. "I know you love the thought of a lithe femme in your grasp, but it makes me cringe at the thought of one against me."

"This wouldn't happen to be some sort of traumatic experience, would it?" asked Megatron, quirking an optic ridge. "I know what those Autobot femmes did to you when you were held prisoner."

"No, no, it's nothing of the sort," Shockwave waved off. "It's just something I can't imagine happening. My one experience was a horrid mistake, and one I'm not very proud of. But my true experience is with you, Megatron. I may have developed a crush on Seven when I was a youngling, but I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Ever since, I knew who my spark truly belonged to. It was just a matter of trying to let that go, until you became my new commander… And then I knew I'd fight for you until the end."

"And you did," stated Megatron. "You came to Earth and helped me more than anyone else ever had. I know I took a long time to tell you how I truly felt, but it was all very confusing for me, especially with the surgery," he said, tapping the back of his helm to where the scarring was.

Leaning himself onto an elbow, the former Guardian stroked the back of his lover's helm, feeling the roughness of the small scars. They were barely visible, considering their technology, but they were still a slight imperfection to the otherwise smooth metal.  
"I can't even begin to tell you how many times I tried to deny who I was, or what I was in my sexuality, Megatron. Believing it could have just been some sort of phase. I don't blame you for being confused. I am a mech, and I know it's not what you would normally go for. After all, I tried to convert myself for the sake of my parents, but I knew I couldn't in my spark. But I will say that I'm grateful that you fell in love with me. The words don't matter, as long as I can feel it, and know it in my spark."

"I still wish I could have said it sooner," said the silver mech, touching his mate's right antenna. "I never truly thought about the whole sexuality of it all, considering my views are quite normal to Cybertron. Love is love, no matter who it be with, and that's just common sense around here. But I do know that some Cybertronians can't stand what we share. But as long as I'm here, well, they'll just have to go through me, won't they?" he smirked, Shockwave giving a soft breath.  
"I swore and oath to protect you when my spark attached itself to you. My love may not always be the kindest, but in no way would I ever mean to truly harm you. Primus knows of my desires, and the fact that I can be possessive. I've got the personality of nothing but a serial killer, but I do still care for who is close to me. Certainly you. Even if I can be quite… difficult to handle."

Shockwave couldn't help but give a mental snort at how the mech described himself. Megatron would always be rough, but he could certainly be compassionate, too. He just didn't like to show it around other 'bots. And he was perfectly fine with that. After all, he was the only mech that truly needed to see this side of his lover. No one else mattered.  
"I love your difficulty," he said, his tone dark for a moment as his antennae perked back. "I would have you no other way. The strong broody type? Hm, such a tease all the time," he murmured in a sultry tone as he pushed himself back up, sitting on his mate's naked lap.  
Leaning his hands back, he ran them against his lover's silver thighs, giving a soft noise. "Even in my smartest moments, I still fail to judge what will be done when it comes to you. You're unpredictable, spontaneous at times, very dangerous, and overall just… something that no other can give me."

Feeling his form shudder at the touch, Megatron tensed for a moment, feeling the fingers glide their way up his thighs. "Heh, let's not forget my past with such delicate touches," he said, taking Shockwave's hands and pulling him back down, but this time pinning him beneath him.  
He smiled, looking to his mate beneath him as he lay in the soft sheets. "Primus, you're so beautiful…" he whispered, kissing the mech's chest and making a small trail to his lover's belly. "I want to feel you against me. I want to see you giving into those pleasures that your father thought was so wrong of you," he continued, taking in the mech's scent.

Arching his back for a moment, Shockwave twitched as he felt the mech reach the very top connection point to his cable and body. "Mmm… You know I'm willing to do anything for you, my love," he said, feeling his systems beginning to heat up once more. Primus, every thought of the mech above him taking him was making him shudder more and more in need.

Grinning, Megatron laid himself back over his mate. "I thought you were too tired," he accused, giving him a quirked optic ridge as his palms held him up.

Shockwave's antennae lowered for a moment, his thighs parting as he pushed Megatron's aft down so that their crotches were flush against one another's. "It's an easy choice to change," he said, his optic dimming as he pulled his mate closer, nuzzling into his neck. "Whatever I am, I'm more than happy as long as I have you," he whispered, his voice shaken with need now. Nothing mattered except his and Megatron's love. Everything else could simply fade away.

**Author's Comment:**

_I tried to go fairly slow with writing this one, just because of the themes, and because I wanted the mood to be set right. I really wanted this ficlet to explain a lot about Shockwave, but not just that, but explore the themes as well. I feel the world needs to come to terms with this kind of thing. My writing may not do much, but allowing others to read it is at least something rewarding. =3_

_Megatron doesn't exactly care for anything sexual, as long as it's sex. He's a mech that shares no views on gender based stereotypes [when mating to someone (not to be confused with his views on femmes)]. So as you can see, he's much more relaxed when discussing homosexuality, as he sees nothing wrong with it, not anything right about it. It's downright normal for Cybertron._

_Shockwave's views are clearly different from his experiences and due to the way he's been brought up. He was the mech who was taught so many wrongs in what he had turned out to become. So it's a much more sensitive topic for him. _

_All characters are G1/IDW based._


End file.
